Round Four
by shulesaddict77
Summary: She didn't lie to him. She wanted him. Only him. Spoilers for 5x01. COMPLETE


**Well, I just couldn't resist to write about their round four. :-) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Round Four**

"What are you gonna do in the mean time?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'll think of something."

He stiffened as he felt her hand on him. She didn't even wait until the elevator doors closed and even after last night it still surprised him that she wanted him. He was accustomed to women wanting him. They'd thrown themselves at him for years and he'd hardly said no until he met Detective Kate Beckett.

She'd changed everything. She'd changed him. And now the only woman he wanted, the only woman he wanted for the rest of his life, was standing in the elevator with him, curling her fingers around his already rock hard erection. But even now it still felt as if he was dreaming and would wake up any second.

She didn't know what had gotten into her, not really. But the last night had changed everything. The wall finally came down. Apparently she needed to face death again to realize that life was too short to waste another minute. She wanted him, she needed him. And no, three rounds weren't nearly enough.

It was like a drug. He was like a drug. Having sex with him was like a drug and she couldn't get enough of him. But it wasn't only the sex. It wasn't only her body who demanded to be taken by him. It was also her heart that wanted him. Yes, she had given her heart to him. Completely. Without holding anything back and as much as it terrified her, it also made her feel whole. He was her partner and so much more.

Her mouth curved up into a sly smile as she felt him growing beneath her hand and she turned her head, looking at him over her shoulder, pressing her hand more firmly into him. "How about we start with round four?"

"In here?" Castle gasped.

"Well, ..." Kate turned completely around, her lips brushing over his cheek as her hand tugged at his belt. "This elevator has an emergency switch."

"I … we ..." Castle groaned as her fingers opened the button of his pants, his mind not being able to form any coherent thought as her hand slipped under the waistband.

"We still need to make up for all the lost time." Kate said as she reached for the switch and flipped it.

"Woah, I've never expected it to come true." Castle replied, his voice already hoarse with desire.

"Your little fantasy of having sex with me in the precinct elevator?" Kate asked smugly.

Castle leaned back, looking down into her face. "You know, it's scary how you can read my mind."

"Castle, you are a man. It's not difficult to read your minds when it comes to sex." Kate replied, shoving his pants and boxer briefs down his legs, her hand returning to his erection immediately.

"Kate, are you sure you wanna do this?" Castle pressed his eyes shut when she tightened her hand around him, slowly pumping him.

"Castle, I'm holding your cock in my hand. What do you think?"

"Yeah, right." Castle opened his eyes slowly, licking his lips.

"Are we done talking?" Kate released his cock and shoved him against the wall, assaulting his mouth, pressing her center against him. "I'm waiting the whole day for this round four, so you better make it worth the wait."

He had been surprised when she laid her hands on him in the elevator but it was time to take charge now, so he grabbed her arms and swirled her around so that she was now pressed against the wall. "As you wish, Detective Beckett."

His hands slipped under her jacket, throwing it on the ground. Before it hit the floor his hands were already unbuttoning her blouse, his mouth devouring hers. When he opened the last button he wrenched his lips from hers, pushing the cups of her bra down, exposing her breasts to his hungry mouth and he captured her hard nipple between his lips, eliciting a deep groan out of her when he sucked it into his mouth.

Kate pulled his head up, kissing him passionately and Castle's fingers went to her pants, ripping them almost apart as he shoved them down her legs. Kate slipped out of her shoes, struggling to get the pants of her feet as Castle already shoved her panties aside and plunged one finger into her.

"I love it that you are always so wet for me." Castle rasped against her neck, his mouth sucking in her sensitive flesh.

"Castle, get in me!" Kate moaned. "Now!"

She didn't know when he'd gotten rid of his pants and jacket but he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her whole body already trembling with anticipation. Castle waited a second, leaning back to look into her eyes, wanting to watch her face when he entered her.

Kate knew why he waited, knew that he still wasn't convinced that it wasn't all a dream, so she lifted her hands to his face, caressing his cheeks, her eyes never leaving his. She had told him this morning that she was on board but apparently he still couldn't believe it. She knew there was only one way to assure him and she would have expected it to be more difficult but the words actually came easily over her lips.

"I love you."

She could see his eyes rounding in surprise, could hear his breath hitching in his throat and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I do." Kate said softly, well aware that his cock was twitching against her entrance. "I love you, Richard Alexander Rodgers."

His chest tightened when he heard the words he'd always wanted to hear from her and one look in her eyes made it clear that she really meant it. She wasn't saying the words because she thought she needed to tell him. She was saying the words because she wanted to tell him.

"I love you, too, Katherine Beckett."

Kate wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling his head down. Her lips lingered over his as she whispered. "Now, take me."

And Castle did, plunging into her with one firm stroke, making her gasp. She tightened her legs around him, her tongue clashing with his as he took her with long and deep thrusts and Kate couldn't believe that she had waited so long until she finally gave in to the temptation. He was incredible. The sex with him was incredible. Everything about him was incredible.

She didn't lie to him. She wanted him. Only him. For as long as she could have him.

~C&B~

They straightened their clothes in silence, glancing at each other every few seconds as if to make sure that the other was still there. When they were dressed Kate stepped closer, smoothing his hair down with one hand where her fingers had messed it up. His hand went to her hair, tugging it behind her ear and she leaned her cheek into his hand for a brief second, pressing a kiss against his palm before she turned around and hit the elevator switch.

When the elevator doors opened, Ryan and Esposito were staring at them with big smiles on their faces.

"Stuck in an elevator with Castle for twenty minutes? I'm surprised he is still breathing. I would have bet you would have shot him after ten minutes just to shut him up." Esposito said amused.

"Yeah, we've hardly made it out of there alive." Kate replied nonchalantly and Castle raised an eye brow, admiring her for looking as if nothing had happened when he still felt as if his knees could give out under him any second. "But he'd promised me I would get at least five rounds with him in the ring, so I'm looking forward to beating the crap out of him."

"I would love to watch." Ryan replied, grinning broadly.

"Bet you would." Castle shot back, surprised that his voice sounded so normal. "But this fight is going to be closed to the public. I don't need any spectators when she is knocking the breath out of me."

Kate smiled amused, patting his cheek playfully. "I'll try to be gentle, Castle. I would love to go over the twelve rounds with you."

"I'll see what I can do." Castle smirked back, pushing her towards the door. "But if you wanna go over the twelve rounds we better get going. This is going to take a while."

"It better will." Kate whispered the moment they were out of earshot. "I'm really looking forward to the next eight rounds."

"The next eight rounds?" Castle wrapped his arm around her after he'd made sure that they were alone, his hand resting on her hip as he leaned down to speak directly into her ear. "Eight rounds aren't nearly enough. You better prepare yourself for a long match."

"I'm all for long matches." Kate leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling contentedly.

Before they rounded the corner Kate straightened herself and Castle let his arm drop from her hip. They'd agreed to keep it to themselves for a little while but the silly smiles on their faces would have given them away if anyone had looked closer. But no one gave them more than one look as they walked through the doors onto the sidewalk. No one realized that Detective Kate Beckett and writer Richard Castle had crossed the line.


End file.
